


Going Where My Heart Will Take Me

by c0smicqueer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Fluff, In Which Reed Is A Smarmy Brit, In Which Tucker Is An Ass, M/M, Shameless gays, Slow Burn, Tuckerreed, they argue a lot, they're in love though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0smicqueer/pseuds/c0smicqueer
Summary: Trip and Malcolm explore each other through rage. Their love has yet to blossom. Right now? They just hate each other.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed & Charles "Trip" Tucker III, Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Tenuous

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after s1e11: Silent Enemy and just before s1e15: Shuttle Pod One. Hints at argument in Silent Enemy, but no spoilers to my knowledge. Let me know if you find any.
> 
> Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own. I do not own Star Trek or its characters.
> 
> *Inspired by the million mr/tt fics I have read in the last few days. Especially Acceptable Risk.
> 
> edit: I updated the tags and the rating to reflect some personal changes in what this fic will be. When I originally had the idea I intended to make it smutty but I don't think this fic will be going in that direction at all. I'm going to be focusing mostly on tension and angst, and not likely to include any truly sexual content at all. If that changes I will add an update here and re-update the tags. But for now, we're focusing on the tenuous relationship the boys have at the beginning of Season One.

Malcolm was holding a PADD and speaking with two Engineering ensigns about a security test he was going to conduct later that day. Commander Tucker walked in just in time to hear Lieutenant Reed. “-- reroute power from Engineering to the Armory for about an –”

“What is this about divertin’ power from Engineerin’?” Trip asked haughtily. 

Upon hearing Tucker’s voice, Reed’s posture changed. His shoulders and back straightened and his arms went behind his back, chin up, at a stoic parade rest. He stared into Trip’s eyes proudly. 

“Captain Archer already approved my security test and I need more power so I don’t overload the systems.” His lips pursed, his countenance stiff and professional, almost daring Trip to disagree with the captain.

“And did the Cap’n’,” he spat the title “say you could _borrow_ power from Engineerin’?”

At this point, the ensigns had backed away from the two department heads and joined the rest of the Engineering crew about twenty feet away in the shadows.

Malcolm, showing no sign of emotional reaction, but sounding a tad smug, responded, “Captain Archer told me to do whatever was necessary to keep the armory running for this test. I am doing that.” 

“Well you need to talk to me before you go tellin’ my ensigns to reroute power. These systems are delicate, y’know what I mean? And we can’t go divertin’ power to the armory every time you’ve got a test to run.” His brows were shoved together and his eyes were hot with contempt. 

Malcolm breathed in and his nostrils flared just so. His chest was swollen with the breath and then he exhaled hard. He was clearly biting his tongue, trying to avoid another explosive argument with the Chief Engineer. 

“Yes, Commander. Can you _please_ convey to your ensigns that power needs to be rerouted to the armory for this test per the Captain?” 

Trip was infuriated. Look at that smirk! Only two millimeters of his lips turned upward, but it enraged Trip. 

“You think you’re so smart don’t you,” he spat, his voice raising with every word. 

“You couldn’t just wait til I was back from my five minutes in the mess hall to ask me directly and keep me looped in?”

Malcolm shifted ever so slightly, and he almost rolled his eyes at Tucker. He seemed to get more rigid as Tucker laid into him. 

“All you’ve got to say is you’re running some _tests_ and you need to divert power from Engineerin’? Don’t you know we could blow this thing up if anything gets overloaded?”

“With all due respect, _sir_ , rerouting power to the armory will not make anything _blow up_. It’s a temporary reroute, and is only to support the-“

“It’s the same damn thing as before! You think you’re so damn smart. Well _I’m_ the Chief Engineer for a damn REASON loo-ten-ant! You think _I_ don’t know how these systems work?” 

“If you had been at your _post_ where I expected you, I could have spoken to you directly. And besides, I assumed you trusted your crew to make simple decisions based on logic and the calculations derived from mine and Sub Commander T’Pol’s expertise.” 

Reed’s eyes were dark, and he was vibrating with anger - his body visibly trembled with rage. 

“Sub commander T’Pol ain’t got clearance to make those changes! I was only gone for FIVE MINUTES, REED! And my Ensigns are smart as hell, but they know to run things by me!” 

“If I may speak freely,” he said, the venom in his voice heavy and oozing, “You are far too attached to control, _Commander_.” 

Reed started to turn and walk away but Trip grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. “You’re not dismissed, Lieutenant,” he barked. 

Reed reflexively grabbed Tucker’s hand and threw it off his shoulder. “It is against regulation to put your hands on another crew member without permission, Commander!” Reed shouted, as his professional air finally broke. 

“And it’s against regulation to go behind your superior officer’s back over and over!” Trip yelled, his face now inches from Reed’s, arms waving madly.

“Back off, Commander Tucker,” he growled as his teeth gnashed together. 

“Or WHAT!?” He yelled, eyes rolling to the back of his head. “You’re gonna shoot me?” He growled sarcastically, and poked Reed’s chest hard. 

“I _said_ don’t touch me without permission!” Reed shoved Tucker’s arm away again, his face pooling red.

A door slammed - one of the Ensigns had jolted out of the room to alert the Bridge crew that Tucker and Reed were almost at blows again. They were too afraid to get between them as the altercation progressed. 

“Then don’t SHOVE ME!” Tucker yelled. 

“Do you really want to do this, Commander? And risk a Court Martial?” Reed threatened, fists balling at his side. He was clearly trying to restrain himself. 

“What, you’ve got honor to protect?” Trip spat, sweat beading down his forehead.

“The only reason you’re still on this ship, _Commander_ , is because you’re friends with the Captain. I would dismiss you for insubordination and being completely irrational before _any_ of this happened!”

“I swear if you don’t shut yer mouth Loo-ten-ant you’re not gonna have any teeth to TALK!!”

“Is that a _threat_ , Commander?!”

Tucker was baiting him. He knew he was baiting him. He wanted to make him lose all sense of decorum and act on his gut instinct to fight. The smug pompous ass. He wanted Reed to hit him.

“IF IT NEEDS TO BE—-“

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” Archer yelled, appearing out of nowhere and grabbing Tucker by the shoulders. He shoved him hard away from Reed. “Commander you are OUT of line!” 

“BUT HE—“ Tucker protested loudly, clawing at Archer’s shoulders, trying to get at Malcolm like a rabid dog.

One of the armory officers had found his way to Malcolm’s side and stood just behind him at parade rest, and Malcolm’s shoulders relaxed. He folded his arms over his chest and waited for the Captain to vindicate him.

“And you, Lieutenant! Haven’t we been here before? I TOLD you to run all changes in Engineering through Commander Tucker! That was an _order_ not a SUGGESTION! 

“Now both of you! Confined to quarters until further notice or you’ll _both_ be facing a Court Martial!” 

He paused, and when the men didn’t immediately disperse, “I SAID NOW!!”


	2. Subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship's mood is tense after Trip & Malcolm have an argument. Archer has a bright idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place just before s1e15: Shuttle Pod One.

“Fine!” Trip yelled at Archer and stormed out of Engineering, boots heavy as the door slammed hard behind him. His brow was furrowed and his face and neck were red - blood and adrenaline still welling up in him.

“I just can’t believe him! That smarmy Brit thinks he knows everythin'!” 

He was shouting to himself as he stalked to his quarters. Crew members in the hall kept a wide berth from him, dodging and weaving into other hallways and rooms as he walked through the ship. Tucker was known for his quick tongue, and his hot temper was infamous, especially when it came to Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. 

“Fer someone who’s always so stuck on protocol he sure likes to go over my head an’ make decisions that could put us in danger. Some security officer he is.” He scoffed and slammed the code into the keypad to open the door to his quarters, and then disappeared inside. 

—-

Archer had returned to the bridge and situated himself in the captain’s chair. An engineering crewman and an armory officer stood next to each other at Lieutenant Reed’s post, eyeing each other awkwardly. The mood on the bridge was tense. Ensigns Sato and Mayweather exchanged grimaces when Archer reappeared, obviously shaken and agitated. 

T’Pol broke the silence, offering status updates to the captain. “Nothing has changed since you left, Captain. We have made some headway toward the asteroid field you wished to map. We will be close enough to collect data in twenty hours, forty five minutes, and thirty seven seconds.” 

“Thanks, T’Pol,” Archer said. “I suppose we can keep heading in that direction. Couldn’t hurt to see something engaging, something to remind the crew why we’re out here. Since everyone seems to be losing their damn minds." He spat. Archer seemed to be looking off into the distance, not present on the bridge. 

Archer snapped back into focus about ten minutes later. “Belay Lieutenant Reed’s security test, Ensign.” His voice was frustrated, tired. The ensign nodded and sent a message to the other crewmen in the armory. The engineering crewmen sent the same message to Engineering.

“Mayweather, are you doing alright? Do you need a break? What about you, Hoshi?”

“I’m well, sir.” Mayweather forced a smile and then glanced at Hoshi again. She met his eyes and silently hushed him. “I’m fine, Captain.” She offered, trying to steady her voice. 

“Alright everyone, if all is well, and it damn well better be, I’ll be in my ready room. If anyone needs a break, take it.” His voice was short and strained. 

“I don’t want any more fighting today. Don’t disturb me unless it’s life or death. Sub commander T’Pol, you have the bridge.”

—-

Scuttlebutt traveled fast on Enterprise. It was a guarantee that every crew member already knew about the altercation between Tucker and Reed. As Lieutenant Reed made his way to his quarters, he averted his eyes from all crew members he passed. He could hear the murmuring and it agitated him even more. He finally made it to his quarters and welcomed solitude. There were too many people with too many opinions, and his four walls offered him some security and space to process what had just happened.

He paced. And then he paced more, back and forth, fuming. It was a wonder he didn’t wear a rut into the carpet at the end of his bed. 

“Who does Charles Tucker think he is? That bastard wanted a fight with me.” 

Malcolm’s hands were in a ball behind his back, squeezed together so forcefully that his knuckles were white. 

“He was so busy puffing out his chest and marking his territory he couldn’t even listen to me. And North Americans think  _ Brits _ are rigid.”

A notification sounded on his PADD and distracted him from his thoughts. It was his group chat with Hoshi and Travis.

HS: What did you guys do this time? Archer looks pissed and he just went into the ready room and told us not to talk to him unless it’s life or death.

MR: Sorry, Hoshi. I was trying to set up a security test. I went to Engineering and Tucker wasn’t there so I started talking to a crewman. He came out of nowhere and all the sudden he was yelling at me again.

TM: Really, Malcolm? That’s it? You guys aren’t even subtle about your contempt for each other. Archer has had it today.

HS: Yeah, you guys have made it awful to be on the bridge today. T’Pol is acting smug and everyone is so tense. 

MR: I didn’t mean to get him started. You know how easy it is! I wasn’t even trying to go over his head - he just wouldn’t let me talk! 

TM: You both need to figure out how to communicate with each other. Please.

The comm chimed. “Lieutenant Reed, I need you in my ready room immediately.”

_ Damn _ . He grimaced. Time to get a talking-to. Malcolm’s stomach churned. He wondered if he was going to get court martialed or demoted but tried not to worry.

“Yes sir, I’m on my way.” 

He steeled himself and strode out of his room toward the Captain and his inevitable embarrassment.

—-

The comm chimed in Tucker’s room at the same time that he got a notification on his PADD. Crewman Kelly messaged him.

EK: Are you okay, Commander? Just wanted to check in and see if there was anything you needed done today and if there was anything you wanted me to relate to the night crew when the shift ends. 

CT: I can’t think of anything right now, Kelly. I’ll get back to you in a bit. For now, just make sure everything’s running smoothly. Thanks. 

EK: No worries. 

Trip sighed. “This is Commander Tucker,” He said into the comm. 

“Trip, come to my ready room, now.” Archer’s voice was venom. 

“Shit,” he muttered. "Be right there, Cap'n'." Archer was gonna reel into him for this one. It hadn’t even been a week since the last time someone had to pull him and Reed apart. 

—-

“Sit down, Trip.” Archer barked.

Trip sat across the table from Archer, running his dirty hand through his messy blond hair, mussing it up even more.

“I’m done. You two need to figure it out or I’m going to have to consider my options. This ship cannot run and I cannot keep my crew safe if my chief officers cannot work together.”

Trip nodded, his lips pursed. It hurt to let Archer down like that. He let his gaze fall to his lap, feeling guilty and uncomfortable.

“Look at me, Trip.” Archer almost yelled.

He brought his head up fast and met Archer’s gaze.

“Are you capable of being a professional?”

“Jon,” he stammered.

“I’m serious, Trip. I let a lot slide because you’re my friend and because you’re a _damn_ good engineer, but your temper is just…” He raised his arms and shoulders, clearly frustrated. 

“From what I understand, Lieutenant Reed tried to speak with you before he talked to your crewmen. He commed you, and you weren’t there. He pinged you on the PADD. He physically walked to Engineering and you weren’t there - and an ensign asked if he could take a message - and you jumped on him.” 

Trip sighed and pressed his temples with his right hand, eyes closed. “I’m sorry Cap’n. I just get touchy when it comes to him. It’s not an excuse I just…”

“You’re damn right it’s not an excuse, Trip!” He raised his voice. “Lieutenant Reed is trying to respect you and you can’t get over it! What’s the big deal? Why does he get under your skin so much?”

Trip grimaced and threw up his hands. “I dunno, Jon! His face just pisses me off. And he always sounds like he’s patronizin’ me. I’m the damn chief engineer! I know what I’m doin’ and I feel like he’s always judgin’ me or lookin’ down on me and I’m tired of it!” 

“Get over it, Trip!” Archer said, irritation dripping in his voice. “Sometimes people are going to question you, and sometimes people sound like that. But it doesn’t mean you try to fight them on my ship!”

“I’m sorry, Jon. Maybe I’ll… talk to ‘im. I dunno. Get lunch with ‘im an’ apologize or somethin’.” 

“Oh you’ll be doing more than that.” Archer smirked.

“Sir, I’m here.” Lieutenant Reed’s voice came through the comm.

“Come in, Lieutenant.” Archer said, eyes meeting Trip's.

“Yes sir.” The door to the ready room whooshed open softly.

Trip’s eyes flew open and his jaw dropped. “Cap’n…”

“Shut up, Trip.”


	3. Apprehensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip and Malcolm exchange awkward apologies. Archer's bright idea is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place just before s1e15: Shuttle Pod One.
> 
> Unbeta'd. I don't own ST.

Lieutenant Reed walked through the doorway and stopped abruptly when he saw the back of Commander Tucker’s blonde head and large shoulders in the chair across from the captain. His lips pursed and he stood facing the captain, straight and proud. His shoulders were back, his chin up, his grey eyes stormy and intense.

“Lieutenant, take a seat.” Archer commanded.

“Yes sir.” Reed walked as far away from Tucker as he could reasonably do without seeming petty. He took a seat on the side of the table opposite Trip, and slightly closer to the captain. He peered into Trip’s azure eyes for a moment, eyes level and his expression unreadable. He was the picture of professionalism. He didn’t seem angry or nervous or anything, just reserved and respectful. Trip didn’t understand it. His emotions played on his face no matter what. Lying wasn’t his strong suit, and he was mostly open about how he felt. Trip stared back and raised an eyebrow at the Lieutenant, blonde hair catching in the light. 

Archer cleared his throat and the officers broke their gaze and directed their attention to the captain. He was sitting back in his chair, arms crossed. He looked livid.

“Now,” he said. “You two have got to stop acting like teenagers and get over yourselves.” He was being blunt and firm. 

The lieutenant nodded, still staring at the captain.

“I had an idea. It came to me yesterday when we found the asteroid field I wanna map.” He smirked and pulled a beer out of a mini fridge behind him, popped the top off, and took a sip. 

“I realized that Enterprise isn’t going to be able to get all of the scans to collect data and map the field from a safe distance.” He paused. “So, I’m going to need a shuttle pod to go out there and get some better scans.”

The officers glanced at each other, and Archer started again.

“I figured, yesterday, y’know before you two lost your damn minds,” he chuckled, but it sounded angry, “that my tactical and engineering officers could spend some time together, work together, build a rapport of sorts.” His voice sounded sarcastic, the weeks of frustration with them eking out.

Archer sighed heavily. “But now I’m afraid if I send you two out there, one of you will come back dead, or we’ll find the shuttle pod in ruins, strewn about space because you blew yourselves up. Does that sound likely, gentlemen?”

Trip felt the hot flush of embarrassment well up in his cheeks. He started to say something but Malcolm cut him off, addressing the captain.

“No, sir. I would never allow that.” It was almost insubordinate, but just petty enough to make Archer laugh. Archer took another swig of his beer and set it on the table then rested his hand next to it.

“I don’t expect you to murder my Chief engineer in cold blood, Lieutenant.” He smiled at Reed and leaned in. “But I imagine if Trip tried to kill you he’d be in for a hell of a fight.”

Archer’s eyes settled on Trip. It was apparent to Trip now that Jon thought he was the troublemaker. Blame and guilt washed over him, and his cheeks were even redder than before. He sighed and glanced at Malcolm. Reed was watching him, steel eyes fixed on his face, weighing his response.

“Jon,” he stuttered, “Uh, I mean Cap’n’. Come on you know I wouldn’t murder the Lieutenant.” 

Trip could see Malcolm’s eyes squint when he called him “the lieutenant.”  _ Maybe I’ve been the patronizin’ one, huh?  _ “I mean, I won’t murder Lieutenant Reed. I just,” he sighed and ran his hand through his hair before leaning forward and gesturing at the captain. 

“I’m sorry Reed, ya just get on my nerves.” He turned to face Malcolm. “I dunno. I’m tryin’,” his other hand went up, both of them a halo around his blond head, gesturing uncomfortably. 

“And I’m sorry I jumped all over ya today. I’m sorry I baited ya. I’m sorry I put my hands on ya. It was out of line and I won’t do it again.” 

He looked at Reed and screwed up his face in apology and frustration and embarrassment. Malcolm’s face stayed neutral. He didn’t look smug or like he won, just the same as he always did. Stoic was a good word for him. 

“Thank you, Commander.” Reed nodded and his shoulders seemed to relax some. 

“I too am sorry for what I said in Engineering. And er,” he paused, trying to be genuine but struggling. 

“I will make sure I speak with you about tests personally before relaying messages to your crewmen - I see how that could be perceived as indirect.” He nodded gracefully, trying to smooth it over, hoping Trip wouldn’t yell at him again. He was mostly saving face - he didn’t want to fight, especially not in front of Archer.   
  
“That’s better,” Archer said pettily, giving them a few slow claps. 

“Now that I know you won’t kill each other, pack your bags and take a nap. We’ll be at the asteroid field in oh,” he paused and looked at his watch, “about thirteen hours.” 

“Wait yer tellin’ me we’re,” Trip pointed at Malcolm and then himself, “actually goin’ out there? Ta’gether? In a shuttle pod? Alone?” His shoulders dropped and he huffed, trying to control his reaction and failing. 

“I mean, it’s not that I don’t wanna but… I mean we jus’...” He gestured with his left hand at the Lieutenant.   
  
“Trip,” Archer warned, his jaw setting and his brows furrowing.   
  
“No, Captain, I understand.” Malcolm offered. 

“It is a little bit…. tenuous between us. I understand the Commander’s…. hesitation. However, I will be ready to board the shuttle pod at the appropriate time.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, steeling himself against what he assumed would be Trip’s next outburst.    
  
“And you’re sure you can be professional, Reed?” Archer countered, not giving Trip time to respond.   
  
“Yes sir, of course. If I may speak freely?”

Archer nodded. “Go ahead.”

“Assuming the Commander agrees to leave it on the field, so to speak, I can manage this trip. An away mission to collect data sounds stimulating.”

Trip sighed and held his head in his hands. What was happening? He’d just tried to punch this guy and now they were going to be in a shuttle pod alone together? Those things were tiny! 

“How long, Cap’n’?” He asked, pleading with Archer with his eyes, his voice strained.   
  
“Seventy two hours or so, Commander.” Archer’s lips curled into a devilish smile. 

“And if you both come back alive and haven’t figured it out, I’ll throw you in the brig.”  _ Or out an air lock _ , he thought to himself. 

“I expect you in the shuttle bay an hour before boarding to get ready for launch. Dismissed.” 


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip & Malcolm survive a mission.
> 
> PLS READ ENDNOTES.

“If there were only one of us, he’d have 20 hours wouldn’t he?” Trip mused, an eyebrow raised in thought. 

“Huh,” Reed chuckled sadly. “Great idea. Why don’t you climb up into the airlock and seal yourself in?” 

“That’s just what I was thinkin’.” Trip’s jaw set in a hard line, like he had made up his mind. 

“Any last words you want me to pass along?” Malcolm scoffed.

“Tell Cap’n’ Archer that it was one hell of an honor servin’ with ‘im.” Trip struggled to his feet and pressed the button to open the airlock. 

Malcolm looked up at him from the floor, stunned. “What are you doing?”

“We don’t know whether or not they saw our little display of pyrotechnics,” he paused to glance down at Malcolm before starting to climb the ladder to the airlock. “But either way this’ll double your chances.” He climbed.

Malcolm wobbled himself to his feet, distressed. “You’re crazy! Get down from there!”

“Sit down, Lieutenant,” Trip barked.

“If anyone should go up in there, it should be me. You’re the chief engineer!” Malcolm spluttered.

“I’m also in charge o’ who’s goin’ into this airlock. Do I make myself clear?” Trip kept climbing, almost into the airlock.

“Commander!” Malcolm brandished his phase pistol at Tucker awkwardly.

Trip looked down, unfazed. “What are you gonna do, kill me?”

Malcolm checked the setting and then looked back up at Trip, eyes furrowed with anger. “It’s set to stun. I don’t want to use it, but I will!” His face was red and his eyes were hard. 

“Put it down!” Trip shouted, exasperated.

“Go to hell!” Malcolm yelled, meeting Trip’s eyes, determined.

Trip got down off the ladder and into Malcolm’s face. “Stop tryin’ to be a hero - it doesn’t suit ya!” He growled, and then climbed back up the ladder.

“What do you know about being a hero?! It takes nothing but a coward to crawl up inside a hole and die!” He spat, vibrating with anger and fear.

“Then go ahead and shoot me,” Trip shouted, glaring at Malcolm from the ladder. “But you better hope we don’t make it because if we survive, the first thing I’m gonna do is bust yer ass back ta crewman second class fer insubordination!"

“Be my guest!” Malcolm yelled. “I could use a little less responsibility!” His accent thickened with anger. “Now get down here!” He grabbed Trip’s waist band and jerked him from the ladder back into the cabin. 

“Who the hell do ya think ya are?!” Trip was livid. Their faces were inches apart, red with exertion and cold and anger.

“Your armory officer! And perhaps your friend!” He shouted into Tucker’s face, spit flying from his mouth. 

“Friends don't shoot each other!”

Completely done with Trip’s self destruction, Malcolm lost all pretense. “You know I’m not a doctor, but I’m pretty sure you use up a lot more oxygen when you SHOUT LIKE THAT!” He screamed in Trip’s face. 

Trip’s gaze dropped, and then he fell against the wall and slid to the floor, exhausted.

“So what are you sayin?” Trip asked as Malcolm slid down the wall next to him, huddling for warmth. “That you'd rather have Enterprise find the two of us dead in here?” He looked sideways at Malcolm, avoiding eye contact with the man.

“That's exactly what I'm saying. If there's one chance in a thousand that they saw our impulse drive explode, that they increased their speed, then I’ll take that chance. I've invested far too much time trying to figure you out, Mister Tucker. I'm not about to accept that it was all for nothing.”

\------------

Enterprise found Shuttle Pod One dead in space, drifting, alone, waiting to be discovered. The two men inside were near death - their skin a pale, muted grey, their lips and eyes touched with icy blue. Frost had formed on their scruff and hair, clinging to them in their exhausted slumber. They were sitting side by side on the floor, huddled together in an embrace, passed out from the cold. Each man had donned a starfleet jacket, a ball cap, and was wrapped in a Starfleet issue blanket. It was a despairing sight. 

The men were transferred immediately to Sick Bay where they were confined for twenty four hours as Dr. Phlox worked tirelessly to stabilize them. It took three hours to make sure they were going to survive, and quite a few more for them to wake fully. Much to Dr. Phlox’s chagrin, as soon as the men woke up, they were relentless in their attempts to escape the confines of his domain.

Phlox assigned them two days of no duties, a week of light duties, and he would have to meet with them daily before clearing them to return to normal duties. Their shifts were scheduled to coincide so that Dr. Phlox could monitor them more easily and they would have to be accountable to each other. They were assigned Alpha shift so that they could, in theory, adjust their circadian rhythms to a healthier pattern for maximum healing. 

——————-

Malcolm grumbled something under his breath that sounded like “blasted needles,” and sat upright on his bio bed, yanking at the IV in his hand. He and Trip had been unconscious for around fourteen of the twenty-four hour observation period, though they were both presently awake and discontented, biding their time until they were to be let free.

“Lieutenant,” Dr. Phlox chirped. “Please leave the IV alone and lay back down or you will disturb my equipment and increase your time in my care.” After giving Malcolm a pointed look, he scurried away across the room and busied himself with scrutinizing a screen.

Commander Tucker chuckled and rolled his eyes. Malcolm shot him a dirty look and huffed, laying back down and placing his hands in his lap. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

“So how long is it gonna take for you to hatch an escape plan?” Trip asked tauntingly. 

“As much as I would love to be freed from this antiseptic prison, I am not daft enough to go against Phlox.” Malcolm groaned. 

“I suppose yer right.” Trip hummed and sighed, staring at Malcolm for a moment before looking away. “I can’t wait to get back to the engines. Bein’ cooped up just ain’t fer me.”

“And I to the armory.” Malcolm nodded.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, the sound of both men’s shaky breathing filling the space between them. There was an obvious tension between the two as they both pushed away the trauma they had just endured. Trip closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, willing himself to fall asleep so the remaining time in Sick Bay would pass by more quickly. Before long, both men were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok friends. i am back @ uni, im a bfa student & i have a massive workload. pls be gentle & patient with me. 
> 
> also, if anyone wants to beta/let me scream about ent & my ideas & tuckerreed, pls comment. pleeeeeeease.
> 
> summary:  
> this is mostly a filler chapter so I can get the fic moving back toward the TENSION. we like a screaming match, we like a homoerotic hatefic. the meat of this chapter is dialogue taken from shuttle pod 1. so, if u liked the scene I quoted, be happy & refresh ur memory for one of the earliest moments that spurred my love for this ship. otherwise, y'know, you can probably skip this when I post the new one. i promise i have some more tension & fights in store, im just *really* struggling to get this one back on track.


	5. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up in pain.

Captain Archer stood between the two biobeds where Malcolm and Trip were sleeping off the trauma of the Shuttlepod One incident. They’d been out another twelve hours, but Phlox was certain they would be fine once they woke up. Their bio signs were stable, they had both healed from the hypothermia, neither of them was dehydrated, and they’d had enough nutrients from the IVs to sustain them as they rested.    
  
“Once they wake, they will be free to return to their quarters. I am requesting that they remain off-duty for forty-eight hours, and may return to light duties for the following forty-eight hours.” 

Archer nodded and grunted an “Alright,” in affirmation.    
  
“I would like to check in with them once a day to make sure that they are fully recovering. They will need to perform light exercises and make sure to eat plenty in their next four days of recovery, otherwise they will be delayed in their healing processes. I will declare them fit for full duties if they follow their treatment plan adequately. Additionally,” Phlox continued, “they are very likely to exhibit signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. They have gone through something terribly traumatic, and I would appreciate your confidence if you notice any signs of anxiety, sleeplessness, lack of appetite, or irritability in their behavior.”    
  
Just as Phlox finished telling Archer his plan for the two men, Trip stirred from his sleep. His eyes slowly opened and he reached one hand to his forehead, rubbing methodically. “Man, I’ve got one helluva headache.”   
  
Phlox flitted to his side with a hypospray and applied it immediately. “Thanks, Doc.” Trip sighed. He turned his head and noticed Archer hovering. “Cap’n?” 

Trip lifted his head feebly before dropping it back down on the pillow and groaning. “How long’ve I been out?”    
  
“Another twelve hours,” Archer responded. “You needed it.” 

Trip sighed. “It’s good ta’ be awake, though. When can I get some real food? I’m starvin’.” 

“You will be able to consume solid food in a few hours, granting you maintain a stable condition in that time.” Phlox smiled widely at Commander Tucker.    
  
“It’s good to see you up, Trip. We’ll debrief this evening over dinner if Phlox lets you out of here.”    
  
“Sounds good, Cap’n.” 

Malcolm’s eyes fluttered open about an hour later. He bolted up, disoriented at first. The monitor next to his biobed beeped loudly as his heart rate increased. He gazed around Sick Bay, finally realizing where he was and calming down, and the beeping ceased.    
  
“Ah, Lieutenant Reed! How wonderful that you are awake. How are you feeling?”    
  
“Like I’ve been hit by a bloody train.” 

Trip let out a cackle and covered his mouth, feigning embarrassment.   
  
Malcolm turned his head to Trip and scowled in irritation. “What? And you feel any better?” Malcolm reflexively fidgeted with the IV again, mirroring his original reaction to the IV twelve hours before. 

Trip scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Helluva lot better’n you look, Lieutenant,” he mumbled just loud enough for Malcolm to hear.   
  
“Lieutenant, how many times am I going to have to remind you to  _ leave the IV alone. _ ” Phlox swatted Malcolm’s hand away from the IV and then began pressing buttons on the monitor. “It looks like you have healed very well. If you remain awake and stable for the next few hours, you and Commander Tucker will be free to go.”   
  
“What I gotta wait for him to catch up?!” Trip exclaimed, irritated that Malcolm would have to spend less time in Sick Bay than him after waking.

“Yes, commander, you must wait. I will be observing the both of you to make sure you are actually capable of leaving Sick Bay with no repercussions.” Phlox said it so matter-of-fact that Trip quieted and surrendered himself to his fate.

After spending another three hours being monitored in Sick Bay, Phlox released the two men to their quarters. “Phlox to the Captain.”   
  
“Go ahead.” Archer answered.

“I have released Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed. Commander Tucker is on his way to your mess, and Lieutenant Reed will be taking his meal in his quarters.”    
  
“Sounds good, Doc. Thank you.”   
  
Trip made his way to the Captain’s Mess for the debrief. He’d used his three hours of down time to write up a report on a data pad and carried it with him to meet the Captain. 

He wasn’t looking forward to this debrief. He wasn’t sure how to explain to the Captain everything that had happened, wasn’t particularly interested in re-living any part of that experience. The moment just before he passed out from hypothermia played over in his mind. He paused and leaned against a bulkhead, winded. He was cold, so cold he could barely breathe. His chest was tight and he felt a sharp pain in his lungs. His hands started to tremble and he almost lost the PADD to the floor. 

A crewman walking past stopped for a moment. “Commander? Are you alright?”

“Crewman. I’m fine.” He grunted, waving the crewman away. They nodded reverently and walked past, throwing back a second glance before turning down another corridor.

Trip finally made it to the Captain’s Mess and chimed to be let in.”    
  
“Enter,” Archer’s voice said through the Comm and the door whooshed open.

Trip entered and took a seat across from Archer. “Hello Cap’n.

“Hey, Trip. I hope you like dinner tonight - we’ve got fried pork chops.” 

“Sounds great, Cap’n. I can’t wait.” 

A crewman appeared shortly after with their plates and drinks. They ate quickly and quietly. Trip picked at his food, finishing only half of his plate. He filled quickly after not eating for what felt like years. 

“Now, for the debrief…” Archer hesitated. “We’ll make it quick.”    
  
Trip nodded and handed over the PADD. “I’ve written what’s pertinent in this log, Cap’n. Filled out the form an’ everythin’.” 

“Thank you, Trip.” Archer paused, calculating. “What happened out there?” He felt guilty for forcing the two men into the mission, one that almost claimed their lives. He couldn’t imagine that the two had been buddies, after all they had just been in a screaming match before they left.

Trip blanched. His skin paled and a sweat broke out on his forehead and his palms. “I don’t even know where ta’ begin, Cap’n.” Trip sighed and averted his eyes. He wasn’t sure what to tell him so he defaulted to a distanced account of the events.    
  
“We passed the wreckage, saw part of the ship that said NX-01. Assumed you’d all been lost. One or two of the microsingularities passed through the shuttlepod and we lost air, a lotta air. We only had about fourty-eight hours. Y’all were too far away, our communications were down, we weren’t sure we’d ever see Enterprise again, even after we found out y’all were alright.” 

“And you and Malcolm?”

“Me an’ Malcolm? What about me an’ Malcolm?” Trip scowled and stabbed the remainders of his pork chop with his fork aggressively.

“Did you two sort your differences?”    
  
Trip remained quiet, still stabbing his pork chop. 

“Trip.” Archer snapped.

“I dunno Cap’n. It was rough out there. We did our best with what we had. We survived. That’s all there really is to it.”

“I trust you two will do your best to get along now, understood?”   
  
“Understood.” Trip was still mangling his pork chop when Archer cut him short.   
  
“Are you going to finish that or are you going to murder it some more?” 

“I’m done.” Trip set the fork down and stared at Archer impatiently.   
  
“Alright. Go to your quarters and get some rest. I don’t want to see you in Engineering for forty-eight hours.”   
  
“What? I don’t need anymore damn rest, Cap’n. I’m dyin’ here.”    
  
“Trip.”   
  
“Alright!”    
  
“Dismissed, Commander.”    
  
Trip huffed and marched angrily out of the Captain’s Mess and instinctively toward Engineering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I'm on break from Uni so I'll probably update at least once before I start up again in January. I'm a bit tied up in another fic rn, but I wanted to give this one some love too. So here you are! Lmk how you feel about the developments! More Trip & Malcolm interaction in the next chapter, I promise. And back to the angst/tension!


End file.
